


Empty promises

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, F/M, Human, Monokuma / Monomi, They are humans, cursing, dont hate me for this, this was a commission from deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokuma makes a deal with Monomi that dosent work out in the end, they are humans in this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty promises

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like it don't hate me, it was a commission for Awesome-Human-Being on deviantart

Monomi sat by the pool in the resort dipping her feet into the water while holding her little pink notebook and just scribbling in the back page, everyone else was in the dinning hall having breakfast and morning the deaths of Byakuya Togami and Teruteru Hanamura. Monomi swirled her feet in the water making tiny little whirl pool's, she heard footsteps coming closer to her but decided to ignore it and go back to drawing cute little monsters with bows on top of there heads. She was just about to draw the right arm on one of them when she felt someone hit her upside the head, messing up a bit of her white and pink hair followed by someone saying "sup dipshit?". Monomi looked up to see Monokuma staring down at her while smiling, showing his pointy teeth.

"Ow, that hurt!" Monomi said while holding the back of her head and fixing up her hair?

"Does it look like I care?" Asked Monokuma tilting his head to the side making one of his black bangs fall in front of his red eye.

"anyway, what do you want this time?" Still trying to get her light yellow bow back into a position were it would stay.

"Nothin much, just came by to make a little proposition"

"W-what kind of proposition?" Asked Monomi with a concerned voice.

"You'll find out soon enough" as he turned and started to walk away "just come to that room where I do the Monokuma announcements" he said just before he was out of sight.

Monomi looked back at her book to find out that when Monokuma hit her she accidentally scribbled all over the little monster she was drawing, she closed her book and looked up at the hotel lobby as she thought "I should probably go now, they will all be coming out soon to explore the new island" she took her feet out of the pool and put her white and pink stripped socks on along with her shoes and started to make her way over to Monokuma.

\---

Monomi stopped just outside of the door that lead to the room Monokuma was waiting in as she said to her self just quiet enough so that he won't hear her "I have a real bad feeling about this" but she brushed that all of her shoulders and opened the double doors and made her way in. 

When she opened the door's she saw a huge pool with lots of potted plants scattered around the room, she looked around and saw a massive screen, probably the size of one that one would see in a movie theatre. She tilted her head and saw someone with white and black hair sitting in the chair that was in front of the screen.

She walked over to were Monokuma was sitting and found him playing with the same black strip of hair that always obscure his red eye.

"Well, I came, now what do you want?" Monomi asked putting both her hands behind her back.

"Hmm, oh yea, jeeeeeeeeez you take forevvvvverrrrrr"

"I-I didn't take THAT long to get here"

"Moving on" Monokuma said as he swung his chair around so it was facing her "back to my proposition" Monomi was crossing her arms at this point "You said so yourself that you wanted to protect your student's"

"Yes, I will do anything to protect them from the likes of you"

"Well, I promise to help you with your situation, as long as you help me with mine"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because, now hurry the hell up and decide"

Monomi had a puzzled look on her face "that depends on what situation your talking about"

"I'll tell you when you accept, so hurry up, either way this is the only way to save your students from being murdered"

"Uhhhhh..........okay, fine!" As she thought to herself "whatever the situation is, it can't be worse than what's happening on this island"

"Okay, now you have to help me with my situation before i help you" Monokuma said with an evil smile.

"Umm... Okay... What's the situation." Monomi asked with an extremely worried voice.

Monokuma leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of Monomis hair and slamming her face downwards towards his crotch "This is my situation" is Monokumas only response, smiling like a madman.

"Owwww" Monomi says before opening her eye's "That really hur..." Was all she said before she looked in front of her, to see a very noticeable bulge in the front of his pants. Monomi flew back, breaking out of the grip Monokuma had on her and sat crossed legged.

"W-w-w-what!?" Monomi asked with a horrified look on her face

"That's my situation, and you made that deal to help me with it"

"b-but I didn't know t-that is was gonna be t-t-this!"

"You made a promise and you can't break promise's"

"B-bu-"

"And you said that you wanted to protect your students at any cost" 

"Well, yea b-bu-" Monomi was cut of again by Monokuma moving closer to her face.

"So then I suggest that you get on your fucking knee's and help me with my situation now!"

"U-Ummm"

Monokuma leaned back in his seat so he was further away from Monomi "Just so you know, if you make me take care of this problem by myself, then the deals off and I'll kill every last one of those fucking annoying brats" Monomi looked like she was on the verge of tears "Simple, make me take care of it myself and everyone die's" Monokuma cut himself off to grab Monomi's hair again and bring it closer to him once more "or, suck me off and still have what's left of your student's" 

Monomi had a tear in the corner of her eye which soon drifted down her face, she soon after heard the sound of a zipper being un-zipped, she looked up to see Monokuma freeing his cock from his black and white boxers, a moment of science before she heard Monokuma becoming impatient "Anytime this year would be great" 

Monomi leaned in closer to his 8inch cock and thought to herself "the quicker I do it, the quicker I can get out of here" she closed her eye's, took a deep breath and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock earning a moan from Monokuma's closed mouth, Monomi kept her mouth on the base of his cock for 3 minuets before Monokuma got pissed off "For fuck sake" as he grabbed her head and slammed her down further on him, chocking Monomi and making her let go to gasp for air.

Monokuma grabbed her head again and slammed her back down to her state making sure she wouldn't stop again, Monomi had tears streaming down her face as she swirled her tongue around his cock earning quiet moans from Monokuma as he rested his head on his hand and looked to the right with closed eyes. Monokuma lifted his hips lightly chocking Monomi again and making her lightly scrape her teeth on the top of his cock, making him moan louder than before, Monomi does it again to see if doing so will get her out of here faster, again he moaned louder than before.

Monokuma grabbed her head again and started to bob her head up and down his shaft, earning more moans, he gives her head one final push before letting go and saying "Gonna cum, oh fuck"  
As she scrapped her teeth on his length once again, Monomi is about to pull away when he kicks her in her stomach "Nope, your gonna stay there.. Till I cum" with Monokuma slamming her head back on his dick, after one last circle motion of her tongue he cums down her throat.

Monomi is about to turn to spit it out when Monokuma stops her "swallow" Monomi widens her eyes "swallow of the deal is off!" Monomi gives in and swallows all that landed in her mouth, more tears falling down her face.

"Well, now I know when I get this problem again instead of taking care of it myself I can just call you over" 

"S-shut up, you just be quiet" Monomi responds with her stained cheeks were her tears fell.

"Oh that reminds me" Monokuma says as he puts himself away and turns his chair around so that he is facing the screen again, he turns it on and lots of different screens pop up showing him different places around the island, then a familiar chime comes on and Monokuma speaks into the microphone that is next to his char.

"A body has been discovered, now the. After a certain amount of time has passed the class trial will begin, upupupupup, see you sooooooon" as the transmission ends.

"W-wha! W-what was that?" 

"You heard me, a dead body has been found"

"B-but our deal, you said that-"

"I said that I would protect the students, but I never said how many students I was gonna protect"

Monomi now is balling her eyes out "A-after I d-did T-THAT to you? Y-your so evil" as Monomi covers her eyes with her hands and sobs into them.

Monokuma leans down next to her and whispers in her ear "Did you just call me evil?, Thank you" and does an evil laugh as he walks out the room, leaving Monomi crying in the middle of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh plz don't hate me D: I really love Monomi and writing this just killed me 


End file.
